Change of life
by Wolf07
Summary: Madison tells Ephram first about there baby. What will happen? A little Out of character. In later chapters M


**Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood.**

**_Running _**

**Chapter 1**

Ephram was waiting for Madison she said that she had something important to say to him. And he's sitting here remembering the conversation over the phone.

"_Ephram I have something to tell you, it's important" her voice cracking " I' m coming over now, please don' t leave." _

What was so important? He doesn't know maybe she wants to get back together. Someone's knocking on the door, it must be Madison calm down " Hello Madison" he said, opening the door.

" Hello Ephram I have something to tell to you" she said in quiet tone.

" Come in" he said, backing away, she comes in and for the first time he sees something he should've. She's been crying, her eyes are red, he leads her to the living room to the couch. But when he goes to get something for her she holds him back and makes him sit down.

" Ephram I came to you because…I'm… Pregnant" she said with a little voice " and you're the father."

" I'm the father" he said in a quiet tone.

" Ephram that's all I'm here to say" she said, her thoughts " I hope I've done the right thing in the end."

She got up and went for the door but before she turned the knob. He held her back and turned her around. And she saw the strength in his eye's that she was looking for. And he said " I love you Madison and I want you to be by my side" he said with strength " and our baby needs both of us."

He was dumbstruck, what am his doing. But this felt right and the hole in his heart healed at this point. As he looks at her he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this women and her, no, _there _child. And with that he sealed the hole but kissing the woman he loved and who brought him a child it was just a press to the lips and he wanted more and she gave it to me.

She opens her mouth to him and his tongue massaged hers. She's put her hands around his neck and he brought his arms around her waist. Pulling her closer and warming her soul and body. She wishes this kiss could be frozen for this is when she knew that the man she was going to marry was Ephram!

At that exact moment Ephram was thinking the same thing, that this woman will be his wife and mother to there child.

Then it was over forehead to forehead. And he know that he would not leave her ever. And swore to that and he knew he changed after hearing news of his child.

" Ephram could I stay here tonight" she said in warm tone " because the snow coming down hard."

" Yeah, come on up" he said in a husky tone " take off your coat and leave it on the coat rack." His warm breath over her face and there was a tint of red in her cheeks. And she saw the lust, desire, and love for her in his eyes.

" We can't tonight" she whispered into his ear " when Delia's not here than we can" She saw the want in his eyes but couldn't let her new see sister-in-law see them doing these things. " When she leaves us alone then I can give you everything you want" she whispered with a husky voice.

He knew she spoke with truth. He led her to his room and she got into his bed and patted the side for him, he immediately took off his shoes and coat after that he got in next to her. He rapped his arms around her waist to make sure she's real. She snuggled into his chest and fell sleep.

She felt his warm breath on her and knew that she was safe. That he would fight for her. And she felt comfortable in his arms. Her last fleeting thought was that her life had started to get better.

**Chapter 2**

Delia woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. But no one was downstairs, both her dad and brother weren't awake. And want to wake Ephram for breakfast. She knocked on his door but no one answered and she opened it a tiny bit and found two lumps in the bed. She thought one of them had to be Amy, but when she got close enough she sees. MADISON! What she doing here she thought and left the room with a silent grin. Her father was going to be surprised.

" Delia where's your brother" Andy asked

" Up in his room still asleep" Delia said happily

He want up to wake his son up from his slumber. When he walked in the biggest surprise was seeing his son kiss his ex-girlfriend. He was speechless and confused, how did she get inside the house and into his bed.

They finally noticed him and Ephram, told him he'd talk with him in a minute.

He awoke with the love of his life next to him. He kissed her passionately with tongues wrestling each other. Finally, when out of breath did they look around and saw his father, jaw dropped to the floor. " Dad can we talk about this" he said waving his hand " at breakfast in a few minutes." All he did was nod and left us alone.

Her heart was pounding until he left. Ephram turned towards her and told her to get dressed. She knew this was going to be tough to break the news to his father. She got dressed and right before she left he came behind her and held her. He told her, he wasn't going to leave her even if they had to run. She felt safe in his arms and pushed her back to his chest.

" We have to go now" he whispered to Madison " or are going to miss breakfast." She giggled at that and they left, hand and hand to the kitchen. He got the table with her beside him and took plates out for both of them. They sat down to eat also they were holding hands the entire time. Until, now " Dad, Madison and I have something to say" he said.

" Alright Ephram, what do the both have to say" his father asked?

" Madison is having my baby" he said in a strong tone " and I'm going to ask her to marry me"

All around the table, the declaration caused problems. Madison gasp in surprise, Delia was smiling. And his father was choking over this proposal and having a hard time to breath.

When the table was finally quiet he kneeled down and took out his mothers engagement ring. And asked " Will you marry me?" he said in a strong voice.

" YES, oh yes!" she said he jumped up and put the ring on her. She loved it so much she jumped into her fiancé awaiting arms and kissed him passionately. This didn't go unnoticed by Delia after a few minutes she got out of her sit and got a bear hug from her soon to be sister-in-law. Andy was speechless, his son was having a child also marrying Madison. At that thought what to say to Amy's father when he figured out Ephram's getting married and having a child. But the idea of being a grandfather was overwhelming but the look on his son and daughter-in-law was priceless.

" My blessing go to the both of you" exclaimed Andy happily.

**Next Chapter wedding preparation and more!**

**Review: Do you want me to continue? REVIEW!**


End file.
